The cerebral cortex overlying a basal ganglia hemorrhage was examined for ultrastructural evidence of apoptosis. The hypothesis is that subcortical hemorrhage causes both necrotic and apoptotic cell death in overlying ischemic cortex. Preliminary analysis indicated that some ultrastructural features of apotosis, e.g. nuclear blebbing and clumped heterochromatin, were present in cortical cells.